


Return to Sender

by aidoru_bebop



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7021027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidoru_bebop/pseuds/aidoru_bebop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Japan and Prussia are polar opposites. But, as the saying goes, opposites attract. These are two letters Kiku and Gilbert addressed to the world (with a bonus chapter at the end).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yours truly, Gilbert Beilshmidt

Dear all you idiots who hate me,

I hate me too.  
I really do. And while that might seem strange coming from me because I seem rather egotistical some (most) of the time, it's true. I'm annoying, I don't even have land, and I'm living in my younger brother's basement. Talk about pathetic, right? 

The only thing thing that keeps me sane is my relationship. My romantic relationship with Kiku. He's asexual and I respect that, but our relationship isn't any less amazing because of the lack of sex. In fact, he's the only person I've truly felt like myself with. I feel like he understands me. He's my best friend. And I know this sounds cliché, but so many things changed when he walked into my life. I came out to Luddy two months ago and it was all because of Kiku. God, I love him. I go out with friends more often and I feel like my faked confidence has some backbone to it now. 

Did I mention he's also adorable and blushes like there's no tomorrow? Because he does, and everytime he stutters or flushes my heart flutters. I've never been in love like this before.

So listen up idiots: I may be an asshole, and I may be annoying, but I know at least one person understands me:  
Kiku Honda.

Yours truly,  
Gilbert Beilshmidt

P.S. - Suck it losers!


	2. Sincerely, Kiku Honda

Dear countries of the world,

You may have heard that Gilbert and I are a couple. Those rumors are correct. I will spare you the details, but I love him and I truly believe he loves me. 

This may come as a shock to you, but we are not as different as we seem. We are both experienced countries with hefty pasts. Simply put, we 'clicked' when we learned more about each other. The feelings are mutual, if you were concerned about that.

I will admit, it is hard for me to write this letter. I am not one to share my emotions, but it will make us both happy if you at least try to understand. I am sorry if this information troubles you. Please direct any polite questions regarding our relationship to me.

Sincerely,  
Kiku Honda


End file.
